over_dramafandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan
Duncan, labeled The Bad Boy, is a contestant in Over Drama. He was asked by Alejandro, and Shadow to join an alliance but he denied both. He is in the Terrifying Teeth's friendship alliance. Over Drama Island In, So This Is My Team?, Duncan is first seen running alongside Alejandro and Shadow. Alejandro offers the 2 of them to join an alliance with him but he denies it immeadiately. Shadow later offers a dual alliance with him, but he declines that as well. He is not seen anywhere else in the episode, until he tells Trent that Gwen doesn't like him, and the end. He taps on Ariel and asks her if she wants to join a friendship aliance in order to kick off Mileena. She accepts and they all cheer. In Wide Awake, he goes into the girls cabin and wraps his arms around Ariel. Mileena and Heather complain about this to him. He then notices that Ariel is blushing. He asks her is she likes him hugging her only to be interrupted by Courtney. He then leaves the cabin with Ariel. They are confronted by Raph, who at the moment is trying to impress Ariel. Then they see an exhausted Chun-Li. They find about the Bang's screaming via Courtney. He then competes in the first challenge where he starts to flirt with Ariel until Raph screams at the top of his lungs. Later at the second half on the challenge, Ariel asks him if she can use him as a pillow if she falls asleep, which he agrees to. Mileena calls him into the forest to speak with him in privacy. There, they have a little confrontation. She offers him an invincibility if he agrees to forget about his crush on Ariel and hit on Jin. After several denials, he finally accepts as she threatened to end his unconfirmed relationship with Ariel. Later he attempts to flirt with Jin, which becomes incredibly odd. Mileena continously provokes the 2 to kiss. After a while, Jin tells Mileena to shut up. She kicks him in the head and before Jin can fall and unintentionally kiss Duncan, Ariel dashes to Duncan and kisses him. Despite Duncan enjoying this kiss with Ariel, he falls straight asleep. The next day, he invites Jin to join the friendship alliance. During the conversation, Mileena pushes the 2 close to each other. When Ariel leaves her cabin, from a distance, it looked like they were kissing which she thought would ruin her chances with him. She retreats inside. Duncan then enters the cabin, and makes Jin an official member of the friendship alliance. Personality Duncan seems to be sweet to Ariel because he has a crush on her. He is very rude to Mileena, as she botheres him nonstop about him having a relationship with Jin. Trivia *Duncan has a romantic interest for Ariel. **The feeling is mutual. *He is a part of the friendship alliance. **He is the only member of the alliance to make an official member for the alliance, as he made both Jin and Ariel official members. *He is the only contestant to be blackmailed by Mileena. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Terrifying Teeth